


My Soul Is Always With You

by ChimMochi08



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash/Eiji is the main pairing, Childhood Friends, Eiji and Ashiya are roommates, Flowers, Fluff, I'm sorry for the ending, M/M, Minor Sing Soo-Ling/Lee Yut-Lung, Photography, Two OCs - Freeform, Yut-Lung and Eiji are Friends, feel free to change the ending of the story-, floral club, lil bit of angst, photograper eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: Childhood Friends/College AuWhere Eiji has a huge crush on Ash (since the two were childhood friends who got married when they were kids- but Ash left Japan and now Eiji went to the US for college) and decided to hide whenever Ash is around. Chaos happened after they met again- not that a big of chaos though-.Ash and Eiji is the main pairing!!!





	My Soul Is Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjkl honestly this is a wholesome mess XD My writing at the beginning is a mess, so I'm sorry. This is not beta read so I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes- So um yeah please enjoy it!

Childhood AU: Ash & Eiji 

“Is he gone?” Eiji asks as he looks around while hiding behind the pillar. 

“I don’t even know why you are hiding there like a loser” Sing says as he looks at Eiji. 

“C-Cause! I’m not ready to see him yet” Eiji mumbles as his cheeks flushed a shade of pink. Sing rolled his eyes as he grabs Eiji’s hood. 

“You’re still scared to see your childhood husband, yet I bet he doesn’t even remember you, so come on let’s go to class” Sing says as he drags Eiji by his hood. 

“Siiiiiing-“ Eiji whines as he tries to get away by Sing’s grasp. Even though Sing is short, he is pretty strong. Sing didn’t pay attention to Eiji as he kept dragging him.

“It’s too early for this, what are you two even doing?” Someone behind them said causing the two to stop and looked behind. 

“Yut-lung!” 

“Yue-“Sing and Eiji says. 

“Yue help me” Eiji says. 

“Let me guess you saw your childhood husband” Yut-lung says. 

“He did, and I’m dragging him to class” Sing says as he finally let go of Eiji’s hood. 

“The fact that we even don’t know who your childhood husband is, that’s why I’m still wary about it. Yut-lung says. 

“I-It’s just that you two know him, yet-“ Eiji stop talking s his face turned red. 

“I-I g-gotta go bye!” Eiji says as he runs to the other direction. “Yah! Eiji! Our class is the other way!” Sing yells. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Yut-lung says in confusion. 

“I know right, he just ran off like he has seen a ghost-“ Sing was cut off by a cough behind them. “Hey, Sing and Yut-lung” A blonde haired guy with jaded eyes says. He was wearing a long white coat with black shirt and glasses. 

“Ugh, Ash what do you want?” Yut-lung asks with a hint of irritation. 

“It’s not like I want to talk to you, but Shorter is busy running errands so he asked me to get your part of you two’s project” Ash says as he crossed his arms. Yut-lung rolled his eyes as he reached for his bag. 

“Hey Ash, how have you been? We need to hang out sometimes!” Sing says happily. Ash turned to him and gave him a smile. 

“I’ve been doing well, and sure just let me know when” Ash says. 

“Okay! And oh is it okay to bring my friend? You haven’t met Eiji right?” Sing asks. 

“Eiji? I don’t think I have met him yet, is he the one who was running earlier?” Ash asks. 

“Yep! That’s him, I don’t even know why he ran” Sing says. 

“He probably got scared by Ash’s face” Yut-lung replies as he hands Ash a folder. Ash took it as he rolled his eyes. 

“I bet he ran due to Yut-lung” Ash retorts as he puts the folder in his bag. 

“It can’t be, the only thing I can think that will make him runaway is his crush” Sing says. 

“Oh” Yut-lung says in amazement as if he found out about something. 

“Um okay, well I’m off” Ash says as he started walking. 

“Yut-lung, you know something don’t you” Sing says. Yut-lung just smiles as he started walking the other direction. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but better hurry up and get to class” Yut-lung says as he glanced back to Ash, specifically to Ash’s wrist. There’s a golden chain with a small black ring as its’ charm. Yut-lung smiled as he thought “I wonder how things will be now.” 

A loud thud echoed around the room as Eiji hit his head on the desk over and over. ‘Ugh, I’m so stupid, now Sing or Yue will know about it! Why did I even ran?!’ Eiji thought as he just lay his head on the desk. Eiji slowly brought his necklace out of his clothes as he gently caressed the small jade ring that’s serving as its’ pendant. “I really miss him” Eiji mutters. He still remember the day he finally saw Aslan again. It was his first day in college, Eiji was lost as he felt the enormous buildings are closing on him. Until he heard a voice of an angel, and his eyes quickly look for the face of that lovely voice. Then, there near the fountain, was a blonde guy with such beautiful/handsome face and Eiji’s heartbeat quickens. Furthermore, his laugh and voice is so familiar as it brought Eiji back on his past. As his eyes widen in realization, with a hopeful tone, “Aslan?” Eiji asks, but he was too far away to be heard. ‘He really changed’ Eiji thought as he was prepared to talk to him as he saw him walking his way towards him. Eiji’s face turned into a shade of bright pink. “H-Hey-” Eiji mutters, but his heart drop as Aslan just walked pass by him, like he was forgotten. Because of that incident, Eiji decided to just stay in the shadow and just watch him, though his love just grew. 

“Eiji, hey are you okay?” Someone asks causing Eiji to snap back to reality. He looked back up and saw Sing with a worried expression. “I’m fine, just tired” Eiji replies. “Oh, that’s good then, well why did you ran off earlier” Sing asks as he sat next to Eiji. Eiji’s face flushes as he remember what happened earlier. “I-I forgot something! That’s why” Eiji says nervously. Sing raised his eyebrow, but just accepted Eiji’s excuse. “Uh-huh, well now you missed meeting one of my friends” Sing says. “Oh, uh sorry” Eiji says. “Don’t worry I’ll introduce you to Ash next time-” “NO!” Eiji interrupts causing Sing to look at him weirdly. “What?” Sing asks. “I-I mean I’m busy, so it’s hard to make new friends you know, oh look Professor Blanca is here” Eiji says as he was lowkey saved by the teacher. “Um okay?” Sing hesitantly says as he turned to face the front. Eiji sighs as he hopes Sing won’t do anything stupid. 

The professor finally dismissed them, Eiji quickly packed his stuff. “Do you have any classes for today Eiji?” Sing asks as he stood up. “No, my afternoon classes were cancelled” Eiji says as he stood up and picked his bag. “Me too! Let’s go meet Yut-lung and asked him to eat lunch with us” Sing says. Eiji looks at the door and saw Yut-lung already waiting for them. “He’s already here, look” Eiji says as he pointed at the door. “Ohh, wow he read my mind!” Sing says happily as heskips towards Yut-lung. “He's just whipped for you” Eiji mumbles as he walks toward them. “Hey Eiji, we are eating at the food court” Sing says. “You two can go ahead, I remember I have something to turn in” Eiji says. “Eh?! Fine” Sing says. “Enjoy your time together~” Eiji says as he was about to walk off. “Are you sure you don’t want to come Eiji?” Yut-lung says. “I’m good really Yue, I’ll catch up if you two want, I just need to bring this portfolio to my Professor” Eiji says. “If you say so, by the way you need to hurry up and if you don’t show up, I’ll spill some tea” Yut-lung says which caused Eiji to get confused. “What are you talking about?” Eiji asks. “Oh, you’ll see, you better go to our table~ well get going Eiji” Yut-lung says. “Okay, okay, see you guys” Eiji says as he started to walk off. “What are you planning Yut-lung?” Sing asks as the two started walking to the food court. “Oh, just something, by the way some people are joining us at the table” Yut-lung says. “Okay!” Sing retorts as Yut-lung smiles. ‘This will be fun’ Yut-lung thought.

“Hmm, It felt like Yut-lung is gonna do something” Eiji mumbles as he walks toward his photography class. “Aish, I still wonder if Aslan still remembers me” Eiji pouts as he looks around. The hallway is empty, even though it’s around noon. “I guess people have classes at this time or at lunch” Eiji mumbles. He took his phone out of his pocket, then he clicked on the camera icon. “Okay, the lighting from the window is perfectly aligned to the floor-” Eiji started rambling as he adjusted his camera settings. “There” Eiji mutters as he click the capture button. “Ah, perfect” Eiji says as he looks back at the photo he took. Eiji was about to go on his way, but he stop at his tracks as he saw a keychain of an owl lying on his left side. Eiji picked it up and smiled. “Ah, this is too cute” Eiji mutters. “It looks like Nori Nori” Eiji giggled as he remembers his owl stuffed toy when he was a kid. Suddenly, a wave of memories washed over him.

“Nori Nori~ I’m introducing you to someone I love!” 7 year old Eiji says as he hugs his stuff toy. “Don’t worry Nori Nori, I still love you!” Eiji beams as he started walking towards outside his house. “Mom! I’m going to the park to meet Asran-” Eiji says. “Dear, it’s pronounced Aslan, but yeah be careful okay?” Eiji’s mom says as she opens the door for her son. “Aslan! Got it! And yes mom! Bye!” Eiji says as he hurriedly went to the park, which is like on the corner of the street. There he saw a kid with blonde hair on the swings. Eiji smiles as he ran over the blonde kid. “Asran!!!” Eiji yells. The kid looks at his way and his jaded eyes sparkle in delight as he stood up from the swings. “Ei-chan! You are finally here” Ash says as he hugs Eiji. “Yep! And here I want you to meet my special toy! His name is Nori Nori” Eiji says as he shows his stuff owl. “Oh! He is cute! Nice to meet you Nori Nori, I’m Aslan” Ash says at the toy. “Nice to meet you Asran-” Eiji says as he tries to mimic a voice for Nori Nori. Ash giggled as he decided not to correct Eiji since he is too adorable. “So what are we going to do today?” Eiji asks. “Oh yeah! I have something!” Ash says excitedly as he quickly kneeled on the ground which cause Eiji to look at him confusingly. “I saw this at a drama that my brother was watching the other day so I decided to copy it” Ash says. “Ohh okay, so what is it?” Eiji asks. “Okay so here it goes, Ei-chan you are the star that lights up my night, I dream while looking at you wishing for the best for you. One history in one person, one star in one person, 7 billion different worlds shining with 7 billion lights, you shine brighter than anyone else. Ei-chan I love you so will you marry me?” Ash says proudly as he felt relieved that he remember his lines. Eiji was left speechless, he was so shocked that the love of his life just proposed to him. “I-I’m so happy right now, I’m sorry I don’t get some stuff what you said but it’s so beautiful! And we are still kids, but yes Aslan. I love to marry you” Eiji says as his cheeks flushed red. Ash smiled brightly as he took the rings out of his pockets. “Ah you finally said my name right- wait I forgot the rings” Ash mumbles causing Eiji to giggle. “Okay so I need your hand since I need to put the ring on you” Ash says. Eiji puts his hand out, Ash contemplates on which ring should he give to Eiji. Ash has two rings one black and one green to match their eye color. “I want the green one! It reminds me of your eyes” Eiji says. “Okay! Then I’ll get the black one to remind me of you” Ash says he put on the green ring on Eiji’s finger and it surprisingly fit. “Okay, now you have to put this ring on my finger” Ash says as he stood up and gave the black ring to Eiji. “Okie!” Eiji put Nori Nori down, then he slipped the ring on Ash’s finger. “There! Now we are married right?” Eiji asks. “I guess so! Ah I’m so happy” Ash says as he hugs Eiji. “Me too!” Eiji says. “Okay now let’s play!” Ash says as he picked up Nori Nori for Eiji. “Yep” Eiji says happily as they intertwined their hands. 

Eiji sighs as he was finally back in reality. “I guess I’ll just turn this in at the lost and found” Eiji mutters as he held onto the keychain and started walking towards his photography class. “Eiji! There you are! I actually have a favor to ask you” The professor says as soon as Eiji got inside of the classroom. “Oh, sure Professor Ibe, also here is my portfolio, I forgot to give it to you yesterday” Eiji says as he gave him his portfolio. “Ohhh I was wondering if I misplaced your portfolio yesterday” Professor Ibe said. Eiji gave a nervous chuckle as he apologized to Professor Ibe. “It’s fine” Ibe says as he put Eiji’s portfolio along with the other student’s portfolios. “So um what favor do you need?” Eiji asks. “So the ‘Floral Club’ needs photos of their flowers, from the greenhouse area by the next two days” Ibe says. “Oh, so do you want me to take photos of it?” Eiji asks. “Yep, since I have to do grades and everything, Also I can count that as an extra credit for your grade” Ibe says.”Sure! I’ll do it, but um don’t I need keys for the greenhouse?” Eiji asks. “Yeah, you can go to their club room is located at the end of this hallway, I mean once you get out of this room go to your right and straight down is the Floral club, hopefully there are some members there right now” Ibe says. “Okay, I’ll just do it today since the lighting outside is very pretty” Eiji says. “Thank you so much for this Eiji” Ibe says. “No problem, well I’m gonna go now, see you Prof!” Eiji says as he exited the room. “Okay now I just need to call Yue and Sing that I can’t come” Eiji mutters as he pulled out his phone and called Sing as he started walking towards the Floral club room. “Hey Eiji why did you call?” Sing says as soon as he answered the phone. “Hey Sing, sorry I can’t go there since Prof assigned me to do something, tell Yue I’m sorry I couldn’t come” Eiji says. “Ohh that’s okay and don’t worry Yue will understand it! Well he is still getting his food so I’ll tell him what you said” Sing says. “Thanks Sing, i’ll get going now so bye” Eiji says. “See you” Sing replied then he hung up. 

“I guess this is it” Eiji mumbles as he stands in front of a classroom, with a door filled with floral designs that screams Floral club. Eiji knocks on the door hoping someone is inside. The door opened revealing a girl with a bunch of flowers on her hair. “Hey” The girl says. “Hi, I’m Eiji and Professor Ibe sent me to take photos of the flowers in the greenhouse” Eiji says. “Oh! Nice to meet you Eiji, I’m Gail and thank you so much for granting our request since we wanted to do a plant sale or a small plant festival-” Gail was cut off when someone called her. “Gail! Do we need more roses?” Another girl inside asks. “No! We need more peonies though” Gail responded. “Sorry about that we are kind of busy these days, lets go inside and talk more” Gail says as she opens the door more for Eiji. “It’s fine and okay” Eiji says as he enters the room. The room is filled with different flowers and plants. “Wow” Eiji mutters. “Eiji you can sit here, and that’s another member her name is Rosie” Gail says as she pointed at another girl all the way on the back. “Hey! Are you a new member?” Rosie asks. “Ah, no I’m here to photograph the flowers, I’m Eiji by the way” Eiji says. “Oh cool!” Rosie says and Eiji just politely smiles. “Okay, Eiji um here you go” Gail says as she gave Eiji a paper. “What is this for?” Eiji curiously asks. “The greenhouse is kind of big and here are some plants that I think will go well to the theme we are trying to do, but of course you are the expert so you can do whatever you want” Gail says as Eiji reads the list. The list is very detailed along with the exact locations of each plant. “Wow this is very helpful, thank you and may I ask what’s the theme you are all going for?” Eiji asks. “First Love” Gail says and Eiji looks up. “Wow that’s unexpected” He says. “I know right, but it sounded good so we all agreed to it” Rosie says. “It’s romantic! Also not to mention the flowers that we grew have some connection about love!” Gail says excitedly. “Hanakotoba?” Eiji asks. “Yes! Exactly!” Gail says. “Wait what?” Rosie asks in confusion. “Hanakotoba is the japanese form of the language of flowers” Eiji explains. “Ohhh wow that’s cool so kind of like the victorian flower language?” Rosie asks. “Yep” Eiji says. “Ahh I’m so excited for it” Gail says. “Oh yeah I was wondering if I can take the photos now?” Eiji says. “Sure, you know where the greenhouse is right?” Gail asks. “Yeah i’ve passed by it a lot, but um isn’t it locked?” Eiji asked. “Oh, yeah let me just get the key- Oh the key isn’t here” Rosie says as she looks at the drawer. “What day is today?” Gail asks. “Thursday” Eiji replies. “Ah, Lynx is probably there watering the plants” Gail says. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that” Rosie says. “Well Eiji you can go there, just tell Lynx that you are there to take photos” Gail says. “Sure, I’ll get going now, I will just updated you two on the photos” Eiji says as he stood up and started walking towards the door. “Thanks again for this Eiji!” Gail says. “See you Eiji” Rosie says. Eiji bid farewell and left the room. 

Eiji finally saw the building of the greenhouse, surprisingly the greenhouse is kind of big. People have been saying that it has plants, flowers, and a small pond with water plants and a few fish. Also a big fountain in the middle of it -basically a mini version of a botanical garden. “It does truly look like a botanical garden from outside” Eiji says. Eiji stood by the entrance and check if the guy who waters the plant is there. “I guess he’s inside” Eiji mutters as he enters the greenhouse. Eiji was met by a good amount of greens- the greenhouse is literally covered in plants and different flowers in bloom, though it’s mostly light colored flowers. “Wow I always see the outside, but I never got to go in” Eiji mutters as he took his camera out of his bag. Once he got it out, he started taking photos of everything. “This is the best for nature themes” Eiji mutters as he started walking. “Hmm I wonder where is the guy” Eiji mutters as he just kept walking on the path. “Ah, I believe these are Lilacs” Eiji says as he examines the purple flowers in front of him. “This is perfect” He adds as he placed his camera in front of him. 

The shuttering sounds can be heard as Eiji continued to take photos. Then suddenly the sound of water can be heard throughout the greenhouse. Eiji stops as he tries to pinpoint where the sound is coming from. ‘That must be the ‘Lynx’ they were talking about’ Eiji thought. “Um hello?” Eiji says out loud. “Ah!” Eiji yelps as soon as he felt water hit him. “Oh my! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Someone on the other side said. “Ah, yeah just soaked in water” Eiji replies. Thank god he kind of threw his camera at the bushes to avoid water. “I’m really sorry, you surprised me! Wait there I’ll be heading there!” The guy says as Eiji waits. “Okay! I’m by the lilacs if you can’t find me” Eiji says. “Got it! What are you doing here though?” The guy asks. Eiji just starts taking off his jacket and grimaces as he felt the coldness of his wet clothes. He looks at his now soaked white shirt as he fixed his necklace, where it’s dangling on his neck now. “Oh! I’m the photographer that was sent here to take photos” Eiji says. “Ohhh I’m really sorry, please tell me I didn’t get the camera wet?” The guy says as his voice started to get near where Eiji was. “Don’t worry, I quickly threw it at one of the bushes and it’s fine” Eiji says as he picked up his camera which is not damaged. “Thank god, or else I’ll be dead” Eiji mumbles as he examines his camera. “Oh, you are really soaked, I’m sorry again” The guy says behind Eiji. “It’s fin-” Eiji stops talking as soon as he turned around. There standing is Ash with his jaded eyes staring at Eiji. Eiji felt his cheeks flush as he don’t know what to do. “Are you okay? I have some extra clothes that I can lend you” Ash says as he started walking towards Eiji. “U-Uh I-I’m fine really” Eiji stutters as he internally panic. “Are you sure? Your face is red” Ash says. “I-It’s just hot you know like you- I mean the climate in this place is hot hahaha-” Eiji says as he wishes for the ground to eat him. Ash giggles as he pulled out a towel from his back pocket. “Good thing I have this, here use this to dry yourself, though it’s small sorry” Ash says as he gives Eiji the towel. “O-Oh thank you” Eiji says quickly as he reached out and he paused. Eiji looks at the bracelet on Ash’s wrist, the charm on it is a black plastic ring that Eiji is 100% sure that’s their ‘marriage ring’. “Um hey? Is there something wrong?” Ash asks. Eiji’s face turned red as he quickly took the towel and covered his face. “I’m okay! Thank you for this” Eiji says as he lowers the towel. “Oh, no problem, I’m Ash and you are one of Sing’s friends right?” Ash asks. Eiji nods as he doesn’t want to talk since he will probably just embarrass himself, and he just started drying himself. “Your name?” Ash asks as he thinks that Eiji is probably a shy person. “Eiji, Eiji Okumura” Eiji blurts as he stops. ‘Wait- AHHH HE’LL DEFINITELY FIND OUT IT’S ME-’ Eiji thought as he slowly looks at Ash. “Nice to meet you Eiji, I believe you are the friend that Sing wants to introduce to me” Ash says and Eiji felt a wave of disappointment hit him. ‘I guess he forgot about me’ Eiji thought as he felt pain in his chest. “Ah, yeah” Eiji just says as he reaches for his necklace since holding the ring makes him calm. “But um thank you for the towel, I gotta go change now” Eiji says as he just wants to get away from the place. He felt that he would burst into tears any second since Ash aka his first love forgot about him. Eiji let go of his necklace and he picked up his bag on the side, thankfully it didn’t get wet. “I’ll wash the towel and give it to you, so yeah bye” Eiji says hurriedly as he started walking away not wanting to face Ash. “Wait! Eiji!” Ash says as he grabs Eiji’s wrist, which caused Eiji to stop walking. “U-Um yeah?” Eiji asks as he looks back. Ash was looking at him causing Eiji to blush, then Ash lowers his gaze from Eiji’s eyes to his chest. Eiji followed his gaze and he realized Ash was looking at his necklace. “I gotta go now so can you please let go of me” Eiji says. “Your necklace” Ash says as his face was in shock. “Are you my Ei-” Ash was cut off by someone. “Hey Ash! Why aren’t you doing your job?! Do you want to get killed by the girls?!!!” Someone near yells. Eiji took this chance to get out of Ash’s grip and run. “Eiji wait!” Ash yells as he tries to chase Eiji, but he was stopped by someone. “Dude what are you doing I told you to water the plants” the guy behind Ash says. “Shorter! What the heck! I need to get him” Ash says as Shorter lets him go. “Who? There’s no one here” Shorter says as he looks around. “That’s because he ran away you idiot, now I can’t catch up to him” Ash says as he gave Shorter a glare. “Who is it anyways? Maybe I can help you find him” Shorter says. “It- it was my Ei-chan” Ash says as his cheeks turned red. “YOUR EI-CHAN IS HERE?!?! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO?! GO CHASE HIM YOU IDIOT!!!” Shorter yells as he hits Ash. “OKAY! Water the plants for me Shorter! Thanks!” Ash says as he started running. “Got it! Go get your husband!” Shorter says as he smiles. “I definitely will” Ash replies and he disappeared from Shorter’s sight. “Well time to water the plants now, I’ll just ask Ash to treat me to lunch” Shorter giggles as he started to walk. 

Eiji successfully got out of the greenhouse with his camera in hand, his bag and his wet jacket. “Aish why did I ran?!” Eiji whines. “I guess he remember me because of the ring” Eiji sadly says. “If I don’t have this then he won’t ever remember me” Eiji says as he started walking. “Eiji?” Someone said behind him. Eiji turns around and he was met by a japanese guy with dark hair and dark blue eyes looking at him with concern. “Ashiya, hey what’s up?” Eiji asks. “You are drenched in water! Are you okay? Come on let’s get you change” Ashiya says as he took Eiji and started dragging him. “ Ah, thank you Ashiya” Eiji just says. “What happened? Did someone bully you? Do you want me to fight them?” Ashiya says. “No, no one bullied me, I was at the greenhouse and the one who was watering the plants didn’t saw me, so I got wet” Eiji says. “Oh, talk about bad luck” Ashiya says. “I know right, where are you taking me?” Eiji asks. “To our room duh” Ashiya says causing Eiji to giggle. “I forgot were roommates” Eiji says. “How dare you forgot your best roommate!” Ashiya says as he faked cry. “I’m just playing, and can you please let me go now” Eiji says as he realized that Ashiya was still holding his wrist. “Oops sorry, it’s a habit” Ashiya says as he lets go of Eiji’s wrist. “A habit, you mean dragging your boyfriend all the time is a habit” Eiji teases and he looks ahead to see their dorms. “Oh shut up, you know how Itsuki is” Ashiya says as his cheeks hinted a shade of red. “Uh-huh” Eiji says as he ruffles Ashiya’s hair. “I’m glad you two are doing well” Eiji says. “Hmm, yeah but you know who needs to go do well, you and your husband!” Ashiya says as he opens the door of their room. “Oh that… I did something stupid” Eiji says as he remembers what happened. “Eiji what did you do, but wait go change first since I don’t want you to get a cold” Ashiya says. “You act like my mom, but I’m older than you” Eiji retorts. “You are acting like a kid now, someone has to supervise you” Ashiya replies. “Brat!” Eiji says as he throws his wet jacket at Ashiya. “Eiji! Ewwww” Ashiya whines and he threw Eiji’s jacket back at him. Eiji just chuckled and put his stuff on his bed. “I’ll get some ramen since I haven’t eaten lunch” Ashiya says. “Give me one too, I haven’t eaten yet too” Eiji says as he took some clothes from his drawer. “Okie!” Ashiya says as he started to get some ramen. “Thanks!” Eiji says as he went to the restroom. 

Once Eiji is done changing he went towards the dining room, and to see Ashiya sitting down and two bowls of ramen on the table. “Eiji perfect timing, let’s eat” Ashiya says. “Okay” Eiji replies as he sat down. The two started eating in peace, and Eiji can’t help but remember his biggest mistake earlier. “So, what happened? You got the ‘I did something stupid’ look in your face” Ashiya says. “Well umm, you know I got wet right?” Eiji says. “Uh-huh you said the one who was watering the plants got you soaked in water” Ashiya says. “Well that person turns out to be Ash” Eiji says causing Ashiya to widen his eyes in shock. “OMG really?! Wow! So you two talked then right?” Ashiya asks excitedly. “Yeah… but he doesn’t remember me” Eiji says sadly. “Oh, bun” Ashiya says as he reaches out for Eiji’s hand. “I mean I get it it’s been more than 10 years, it just…”Eiji says as he tries to find the right words. “It just hurts right?” Ashiya says and Eiji nods. “Bun, I know it hurts, but I’m pretty sure he will remember you afterall you are his husband” Ashiya says as he squeezes Eiji’s hand for reassurance. “Thanks Ashiya, and well um he already knew” Eiji says as he scratches the back of his neck. Ashiya let go of Eiji’s hand as he looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” Ashiya asks. “Well Ash saw my necklace, and I panic so I ran” Eiji says. “... YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHAT THE HECK EIJI THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE” Ashiya exclaims. Eiji flushes, “I know! Ahhh I’m hopeless, it just that I just panic and run” Eiji says. Ashiya sighs as he ruffles Eiji’s hair. “Well I’m pretty sure he will come looking for you, so you need to be prepared” Ashiya says. “I know, and cut it out! I’m not a kid, I’m older than you!” Eiji says as he stops Ashiya from ruffling his hair more. Ashiya laughs as he took back his hand. “I know, but seriously you need to talk to him” Ashiya says. “I will, but not at the moment” Eiji says. “Uh-huh, anyways do you have any classes for today?” Ashiya asks. “No, I’m basically free for today-” Eiji stops as they heard a knock on their door. “That must be Itsuki” Ashiya says as he stood up. “Are you two going on a date?” Eiji asks. “Hmm not really, he just said he wants to give me something, I’ll get it” Ashiya says as he stood up and went to the door. Eiji stood up and picked their empty bowls, and placed them on the kitchen sink. Then he went to the fridge to get some water. “Hi Eiji” Someone said causing Eiji to look behind. There he saw a blonde guy with a morose expression and Eiji smiled. “Abeno! Hi, how are you today?” Eiji asks. “Good, just tired I mostly have night classes today” Abeno says as he sat down. “Itsuki here is more of a night owl” Ashiya says as he sat next to his boyfriend. “I think everyone in this college are night owls” Eiji says as he sat across the lovebirds. “Hmm, true so Eiji did you already took some photos for the tea club?” Abeno asks. “Not yet! I heard that you all cancelled the tea session for tomorrow, so I’ll wait for the next one” Eiji says. “Ah, I heard that it will rain tomorrow, that’s why it got cancelled sorry about that” Abeno says. “It’s fine, we can’t control the weather afterall” Eiji says. “Ohh, what are you all using the photos for?” Ashiya asks. “For advertising” Abeno says as he fixes Ashiya’s hair causing Ashiya to blush. “No PDA please” Eiji teases causing Abeno to have a flush on his face. “Get your man first” Ashiya retorts as he smirks at Eiji. “Oh shut up” Eiji whines. “I’m assuming you still haven’t talked to him?” Abeno asks. “Oh Itsuki if you only knew, wait let me tell what happened today!” Ashiya excitedly claims. “Ashiya noooo” Eiji says as he hid his face in embarrassment. “You see what happened was…”

~

“Hey Sing, can I ask you something?” Ash says as soon as he saw Sing at a table. “Sure Ash! What’s up?” Sing asks. “Do you know where Eiji is?” Ash asks. “Eiji? He went to his photography class, wait you knew Eiji?” Sing asks. “Uh we met earlier at the garden” Ash says as he scratches the back of his neck. “He’s at his dorm now” Someone said behind Ash, causing Ash to look behind. “Yue! You’re finally back” Sing says happily. “Yeah, and here’s your drink” Yue says as he gave Sing a bottle of water. “Oh, what is his dorm room?” Ash asked and Yue smirked. “Room 013 at the D building” Yue says. “Okay thanks! I gotta go now bye” Ash says as he left. “Hey Yue, you know something don’t you” Sing says as Yue sat across from him. “I’ll tell you when my hunch is right” Yue says. “Fine” Sing says. 

Ash started walking fast as he nears the D building with his heart is beating fast. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize his own husband! “Ah I’m so stupid” Ash mutters. He didn’t mean to forget his husband’s face, it’s just that years had passed by and not to mention Ei-chan looked different! Ash views his Ei-chan a very cute/adorable boy when they were kids, but now his Ei-chan is a real beauty- “Ah, I’m here” Ash says. “What am I going to do?!” Ash internally panics as he tries to think of a way to handle this. “Okay, I’ll knock then talk to my Ei-chan and everything will be great!” Ash says as he took a deep breath and he adjusted his denim jacket. Ash hesitantly knocked three times. Ash lowkey froze as he heard footsteps behind the door. The door slowly opened and revealed a guy with blonde hair- ‘Did I get the wrong room?!’ Ash thought as he double check the room # and it was #13. “Um hey?” the blonde guy says. “Ah, hey um does Eiji rooms here?” He asked him. “Yeah, do you want me to call him-” the blonde guy stopped as someone interrupted him from the inside. “Hey babe, what time does your last night class ends?” Someone says causing Ash to stop. “Oh, around 9” The blonde guy says as he looks back. “Oh, um I’m sorry, I’ll just go” Ash says as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. “Eh? Wait I haven’t called Eiji-” the blonde guy says, but Ash had already left in a hurry. Abeno looked confused as he closed the door. 

Ash stop at a nearby fountain and sat there. He sighs as he looks up at the sky. “Is that why he ran from me? Is it because he already had someone else?” Ash mutters. “I guess I deserve that for forgetting about him-” Ash stop as he felt tears falling down. “E-Eh why am I crying-” Ash stops as he saw the blonde guy earlier. “Oh, Eiji’s boyfriend-” Ash stops talking as he saw him with another guy, with their hands interlaced. Ash wipes his tears as he felt something bubbled up inside him. ‘What the heck?! He was two-timing Eiji?! I’m going to get him’ Ash thought as he stood up and walked towards them. 

~ 

Eiji just got out of his room as he saw the lovebirds by the front door. “Did something happened?” Eiji asks. “Someone was looking for you” Ashiya says. “Who?” Eiji asks. “I dunno him, but he’s an american guy with blonde hair” Abeno says. “Oh, maybe it’s one of my group members” Eiji says. “What if it’s Ash, hahaha that would have been good” Ashiya says. “Please no” Eiji says. “Come to think of it, I don’t think Itsuki have seen Ash before” Ashiya says as he looks at his boyfriend. “Hmm I don’t really pay attention to people” Abeno says. “You only pay attention to Ashiya” Eiji teases and Abeno blushes. “Stop teasing my boyfriend! Anyways, I’m going to the floral club to ask for some flowers” Ashiya says. “I’m going with you” Abeno says. Eiji smiles at the two as he ushered them to the door. “Okay lovebirds, and Ashiya can you get me a hotdog with no mustard at the canteen on your way back?” Eiji asks. “Sure! We’ll be going now~” Ashiya exclaims as he drags Abeno out of their room. Eiji just shook his head as he walks towards the sink to wash the remaining dishes. “I wonder who was the one looking for me- Ah” Eiji says as he saw Abeno’s phone near the sink. “I don’t even know how his phone got here” Eiji says as he took the phone. “Hopefully those two are still near” Eiji says as he took his phone and keys with him. 

Once Eiji locks their dorm, he headed out towards the floral club. “Good thing I know where it is now-” Eiji stops in his tracks as he saw Ash holding Abeno by his collar. “W-What is happening?!” Eiji panics. “How dare you cheat?! Eiji deserves better!” Ash yells as Eiji felt his whole face turns red. “Eh? What are you talking about??” Abeno irritatingly retorts as Ashiya stood frozen by his side. “You are here holding hands with someone else and like you were just with Eiji earlier!!” Ash says angrily. “Oh” Ashiya says as he finally understood what’s happening. Abeno was about to say something, when Eiji finally rush to their side. “What the heck are you talking about?! Abeno is Ashiya’s boyfriend! And Ashiya is my roommate, you are the only one I liked since we were kids!” Eiji exclaims as the other three stood there in shock. “Finally” Ashiya says as he was the first one to recover from the shock. “Wait what- Oh I’m so sorry” Ash says as his whole face turned red and he lets go of Abeno. Abeno chuckled as he realized what had happened. “It’s fine, I’ll probably do the same thing if someone hits on my Ashiya” Abeno exclaims. “Good now everything is good, Abeno you left your phone and bye!” Eiji exclaims as he gave Abeno his phone and he was ready to run away since he realized that he lowkey confessed his feelings for Ash. Before he can run away, he felt a hand wrapped around his wrists preventing him from running. Eiji looks at the person who was holding him back. “I’m not letting you run away again my Ei-chan” Ash says causing Eiji to blush. “Well you two talk, we’ll be going and Eiji you can do it! Give me the tea later~” Ashiya says as he winked at Eiji and drags Abeno with him away from the two. 

“U-Um” Eiji stutters as he doesn’t know what to do. “How about we talk there?” Ash asks as he pointed at the bench he was sitting on earlier. Eiji took a deep breath then nod. Ash guided him towards the bench with no intention of letting Eiji’s hand. Eiji’s mind is going haywire at the moment as he doesn’t believe that everything is happening in reality. They both sat on the bench as the sounds of birds can be heard from the background. “Um Ash, you can let go of my hand now, I promise I won’t run away” Eiji says. “Oh, but I want to hold your hands though” Ash says. Eiji blushes as he looks down, his heart can’t handle all of this feeling. “Eiji, I know I hurt you earlier, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that, It’s just that before you are really an adorable kid, and now you changed into this beautiful man in front of me” Ash says as Eiji looks at him. “And for your information, you are the only one too for me” Ash says as he looks at Eiji. Eiji felt a burst of euphoria inside him. “The first time I saw you here, you just walked passed by me” Eiji says as a flash of hurt was shown in Ash’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, I must be stupid not to notice you” Ash says. “It’s fine and that was like a year ago” Eiji says. “Wait did you just say like a year ago?” Ash asked. “Um yeah that’s when I started college” Eiji says. “Oh, you see my eyesight was terrible last year that I can’t even see the faces of people near me” Ash says as Eiji’s eyes widen. “Eh?! Seriously?!” Eiji says. “Yeah, now I wear contact lenses” Ash says as he points at his eyes. “Oh wow, well I just avoided you since I thought you forgotten about me” Eiji says. “No way, you are my husband! I can’t ever forget about you, you mean the most to me” Ash says as he lets go of Eiji’s hand and shows his wrist. There was his bracelet with the black ring as the charm. “I always think of you Ei-chan, and I was actually saving up to go to Japan to see you again, I still like you I know it’s crazy since we are separated for years and also that I just found out today that you are always near me, I want to start a relationship with you Eiji as boyfriends” Ash says as he held Eiji’s hands. Eiji felt like everything stops, his face flushed red as he listens to Ash’s confession. Eiji smiles as tears started falling down from his face. Ash panics as he quickly wipes Eiji’s tears. “Hey what’s wrong? I’m sorry if I said something that hurt you” Ash says. Eiji shook his head as he took Ash’s hands to his. “I’m just so happy right now, I felt like everything that’s happening right now is a dream. I still like you Ash, well I think it’s better to say that I’m in love with you, and what are you talking about? You are already my husband and I’m yours too ever since we were kids” Eiji says as pulls out his necklace with the green ring hanging. Ash smiled as he quickly hugs Eiji. “I’m so glad” Ash says as he hugs Eiji tighter. “Ash my soul is always with you” Eiji says as he lets go of Ash. “I’m still not on your level of love, but I’m getting there quickly” Ash says and he smiled at Eiji. “Don’t worry, we still have a lot of time ahead of us” Eiji says as he interlaces his hand with Ash’s hands. Ash smiles as he held onto Eiji’s hand tighter. “You are right” Ash says as everything felt right. 

~ 

“We are now arriving at Narita airport here in Japan, Everyone welcome to Japan” The announcement says as Eiji opens his eyes. “Hey, Ei-chan we are finally home” Ibe says next to him. “Oh, yeah how long did I fall asleep?” Eiji asks as he looks at the window. “You slept like too long, and like you were smiling as you slept” Ibe says. “Oh, I had this weird dream” Eiji says as he recalls bits of his dream. “Really what is it about?” Ibe asks. “About Ash and I going to the same college” Eiji says and Ibe smiles. “That sounds nice, maybe you get to tell him your dream once you two saw each other again” Ibe says. “I will! I bet he’ll definitely laugh at the story” Eiji giggles as he looks back at the window. Ibe smiles sadly as he touched his phone. ‘I’m sorry Ei-chan for lying’ Ibe thought as he hid his phone, specifically a message from Max. 

Ibe: Our plane just landed  
Max: That's good to hear, how's Eiji?  
Ibe: He's still asleep  
Max: Oh okay, and Ibe I'm going to tell you something. Promise me you won't tell Eiji  
Ibe: Did something happened???  
Max: Ash was found dead at the library  
Ibe:... 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the enddd I just can't help but put angst in it, feel free to end the story on where they got together!!!


End file.
